


Crazy Little Runaways

by silenceisscreaming



Category: Life with Derek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceisscreaming/pseuds/silenceisscreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Casey's wedding day. And she's climbing out a window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Runaways

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine. Just playing.

Casey grimaced as her mother pulled her corset as tight as she could get it. The dress was beautiful. It was form fitting with a subtle neckline. A layer of sheer lace covered her chest and shoulders and connected to the lace up back. The skirt was flowy with a layer of crinoline to give it some volume. She wore white ballet slippers underneath so she could enjoy the day without the inevitable pain she would have gotten from heels. 

Nora finished lacing up the back and stepped back to look her daughter over. Tears gathered in her eyes as she admired her daughter’s beauty. She’d been waiting for this day for such a long time. 

“Time for the veil?” Lizzie asked from behind them. In her hands, she carried a long veil. Nora took it from her and attached it to the back of Casey’s half-up hairstyle. She had considered putting her hair up but had finally decided to leave it mostly down, giving it a soft curl. 

“There. Oh, Casey, you look so beautiful,” Nora exclaimed, wiping her eyes. Casey gave them a half-hearted smile in the mirror. Just then there was a knock on the door. Lizzie ran over and answered it allowing Emily, Marti, and her college best friend Justine into the room. The girls were all in identical pale pink dresses. Casey had originally wanted lavender but Marti put her foot down. She had grown out of her purple princess stage. 

“Oh, Casey, you look so great,” Emily gushed rushing over to her friend. 

“Thanks, Em,” Casey said softly, smoothing her hands down her dress.

“Everything looks good downstairs. The flowers are in place, the lights are in place, and the music is prepped. Everything is just waiting for you,” Justine told her. Casey internally scoffed. Of course everything was perfect. She had planned it and anything Casey planned would have to be perfect. Especially on such an important day.

“Thanks, Justine,” Nora answered. “Alright, I think you’re ready, Miss Case.”

Casey turned around and hugged her mother tightly. She looked over at her bridesmaids, all smiling brightly, all so happy for her. 

“Could you guys give me a minute?” Casey asked suddenly. The women all nodded and left her to her thoughts. Casey turned back to the mirror.

“What in the world am I doing?” she said to her reflection. “This is crazy. I’m crazy! I can’t marry him!”

She made a split-second decision. Her breathing sped up as she turned toward the window. She opened the latch and lifted the windowpane. Leaning out of it, she could see a lattice covered in ivy leading down to the ground from the second floor of the church where her room was.

She took a deep breath and carefully pulled herself through the window so she was sitting on the ledge. She pulled her veil out beside her, being careful not to rip it. From there, she turned herself around and began to climb down the lattice, gripping the windowpane tightly. The climb wasn’t far and she soon reached the bottom. She congratulated herself on not being a klutz in this moment before turning toward the parking lot. 

She hadn’t thought this through. She didn’t have her keys. Her car wasn’t even here. She had driven with her mother and sisters. Casey started to panic. Then her eyes fell on a familiar car and without thinking, she ran toward it.

Just as she reached the side of the car, she froze. There was a man sitting in the driver’s seat. Her jaw dropped and she banged on the window. The man looked up and a look of shock took over his features. He opened the door and climbed out to face her.

“Care to explain why you’re out here when your wedding is about to start?” she demanded. 

“I could ask you the same question,” the man replied sharply. Casey faltered. He had a point. What was she doing out here, running away from her wedding?

“I – I freaked out. I’m sorry,” she cried, tears threatening to stain her face. It was good that she had opted for the waterproof makeup. “I started thinking about it and how crazy it is that we’re getting married because think about it. It’s us! We’re the farthest thing from functional and we drive each other crazy. How are we going to make a marriage work?”

And suddenly she was wrapped in his arms. “I was thinking the exact same thing until right now.”

She pulled back and looked up at him questioningly. He smiled and smoothed down her hair.

“I climbed out the window and down the drainpipe. Almost ripped my tux. You would have been furious,” he explained ignoring her real question for the moment.

She giggled. “I climbed down the lattice.”

“And you didn’t fall or wreck your dress? That’s impressive. You may have finally outgrown your nickname,” he said with a chuckle.

She groaned. “I’m never going to live that down.”

“No, probably not,” he answered before taking a step back and looking her over. “You look amazing by the way.”

“You’re not supposed to see the bride before the wedding!” Casey said, clearly only having remembered this at that moment. “It’s tradition! We’re going to have terrible luck forever.”

“Casey, when have we ever been traditional? We got together because of a bet. Me proposing was a complete accident!”

“That bet wasn’t even real,” Casey argued. “Sam and Emily were plotting to get us together. We both knew going in how it would end.”

“Then why did Sam and Emily bet against us? Speaking of which, they both owe us money,” he replied.

“They were trying to be subtle. They knew they would lose. That was the whole point.”

He sighed, “Alright, so what do we do now?”

“You never told me what changed.”

“What?”

“You said you were having the same doubts that I was until right now. What changed?”

“I saw you. Realized that you were doing the exact same thing I was and that’s why we’re perfect for each other. We may fight and drive each other crazy but in the end, it’s you and me against the world, Case. I can’t imagine going through life with anyone else but you.” 

Casey smiled and leaned up to kiss him, “I hope those weren’t your vows or you’ll have to make something up on the spot.”

“What makes you think that wasn’t my plan?” he answered with a smirk.

Casey opened her mouth to chastise him but quickly closed it when she realized that yes, he would have done exactly that.

“Casey, I know how I feel about you. I don’t need to write anything out in advance when I feel it all the time,” he said, leaning in to kiss her again.

“Now you’re making me look bad,” she joked. She had spent hours agonizing over what to say and how to say it.

“That’s just who you are. You need time to think things through and that’s okay. But, if you’re willing, I have a request,” he said softly.

“Oh yeah? What are you going to do? Dare me to make something up on the spot?” Casey asked with a roll of her eyes.

“Yes,” he said, unexpectedly soft. “That’s exactly what I’m going to do. I dare you.”

“Dammit,” Casey muttered. Ever since they had become friends in their freshman year of college, they had never been able to resist the other’s dares. It was partly because they were fun, but mostly because they were taking risks and building something between them.

“Okay, I accept your dare. I’ll make up my vows on the spot.”

“Thank you,” he said, kissing her once again.

“Does that mean we’re going through with this?” Casey asked looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Were you seriously considering not going through with it?”

Casey frowned. “No, not really.”

“Then I would say, yes, we’re going through with this.”

“Okay, good,” Casey said with a smile.

“I love you, Princess.”

“I love you too, Derek.”

“Come on, Crazy Girl,” Derek said reaching out his hand. “Let’s go get married.”

And with a wide grin, Casey took his hand and they walked through the front doors of the church to the surprised looks on everyone’s faces that had expected them to arrive separately and from an entirely different direction. They made it up to the alter and took their places in front of the minister.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today ….”


End file.
